The Librarians Extra
by missauthor13
Summary: Just the story of the librarians, except for the fact that they have an extra member: Carissa St. Clair. Currently working as an, *cough cough* exotic dancer. Hiding her natural high IQ, intelligence of the way people work. Love of history, art, culture, and people. When the Colonel Baird arrives at her work saying that people want to kill her, what else could she do follow along.
1. Chapter 1

Carissa Marie St. Clair, I've done a lot of things in my life. I hold a lotta secrets – but who doesn't? I was working at Honey Pops club when in walks a sweet little out of place redhead, an FBI looking sort, and a tall drink of southern water waltz in through the lolly pop decorated door. Seeing as I didn't have a customer, I sashed right up to them and offered a private dance. My gawd was it hilarious to watch the little red head blush crimson, and the southern boy avert his eyes to be polite.

I could see the gun hidden in the blond woman's waistband, now I don't know about you, but that is suspicious to me. So, I lead them through the small walkway in between customers and into a private room, pulling my 22 handgun from underneath the seat cushion.

"I want answers and I want them now. Who are you?" I asked, loud frustration lining my voice.

The blond woman reached for the back of her waist band – "No, stop it. Let me see both of those hands. Now I'll ask again, _who _are you?"

The Red head and the Man had a worried and pleading expression, hands up.

"Ok, ok, I'm Cornel Eve Baird with eco-counter terrorism. A couple years ago you got a letter, inviting you to a library, but you didn't show. Right or are you not-", Eve pulled out a small ledger, "Carissa St. Clair?"

This question had peaked my interest. As I had received a pale white letter inviting me to apply for a librarian position at the metropolitan library. But I didn't go or couldn't, either way you'd like to see it, because of a doctor's appointment, and I had work the next day. I nodded slowly, lowering my 22; I slid it into my cowboy boot, as I wasn't wearing much else. The 3 of them relaxed their faces, and put their hands down.

"Oh thank god, there are people trying to kill you, Jake back there is from Oklahoma. We had a few ninjaproblems", Baird said, gesturing to the southern looking man behind her. But nevermind that, she had just said something absurd, "Wait, ninja's? In Oklahoma? How does that even happen?"

Both Baird and 'Jake' exclaimed in unison, "That's what we said!"

After a moment of thought, I nodded, "If that is the situation then we must go, like now." I dragged the three of them out of the room and into the main strip. I strutted with purpose, but was interrupted when a piggish man slapped my rear, asking for lap dance. "Not now", I shrugged him off until he gripped my fore arm and pulled me in front of him. "Well I want it now", he bared his dirty teeth and lead on with a crooked smile.

"Alright, alright, let the lady go", I could hear Jake behind me, trying to reason with the dirty man, but he wasn't having it. He gripped my arm harder even though I warned him to let go. When he didn't, I grabbed his wrist and twisted back, "I said not now, I don't work on your time, sweetheart", the man cowered away holding his sprained wrist. I walked past him and into the dancer's dressing room, which thankfully was empty. The three of them followed, though I didn't notice much.

I changed out of the bikini top and into a grey sports bra. Slipping on a thick fishnet top and green cargo pants over small black spanx. I subconsciously forgotten, or just didn't care about the 3 other people behind me, as I had just been shamelessly topless in front of them. I had been tasteful at least; I turned my back to them, at least.

When I turned back to them they were a bit shocked to say the least. All of them were looking away, redder than radishes. I blushed slightly as well and walked out with the rest of them, to a small car and we all piled in. Baird explained that we were traveling to the Library, and how there were people trying to kill us because we didn't show up. It was exciting, and a bit scary, I mean the main reason I'm going is to figure out who is trying to kill me. And a little bit to analyze the librarian is totally nuts by now…..


	2. Chapter 2

Colonel Baird led the four of us through the Metropolitan Library, I didn't quite understand, although I was more or less paying attention. My mind was psychoanalyzing each of the people I've met, it's something I do in order to get a feel and get to know the people around me.

So far, from my own knowledge of human nature and personality, as well as the facts from the others. I've gathered that Ezekiel, whom I had a chance to meet later, has lived on his own, and steals for fun and spite and not for need. Baird is closed off and dedicated, and I would even venture to say obsessed with her work. I doubt that she has many friends, let alone close friends. Cassandra is hiding something, based on her actions and hopeful personality I assume it's relatively personal, about her health maybe. A significant ailment? Yes, that sounds quite accurate. And Jake Stone, yes I learned his last name, _He_ is untrusting.

He was distrusting, my best bet would be because he's extremely intelligent with no one close to share it with. It is fascinating to me, he is enthralled by the idea of culture and history and every branch of art I can think of. It's very impressive, and…attractive. Wow, I never thought I'd say that again. Surprised at myself as I was, I pride myself on being brutally honest, especially with myself.

I turned to the thief beside me, he was cute, and he had that one look that only guys who are interested in the looks have. "Enjoying the looks there, _thief?" _I asked daringly

Ezekiel flashed a snarky, expression, "Who told you that?"

I smirked at him, "No one needed to. That's what I do, how I get my kicks. I'm like a therapist; I do what's called Mentalization. I love getting inside people's heads and understanding what makes them work. Funny enough I hate people, but that's not the point. For example I know that You, Mr. Jones do not steal for need, but out of spite and fun. I doubt you're here for the job, more likely to save your own skin."

Jones smile mischievously as we entered an elevator, I stood forward stiller than a statue. Ezekiel's small head appeared above my right shoulder as stared forward, "So, can you do anyone?"

I emitted a small scoff, "No I couldn't _do _anyone, and I can figure things out about people. Example, again, Cass –", I stopped myself before I could spit out someone else's closet skeleton.

"Baird, you are a class A workaholic. You focus almost entirely on your job, very few work friends if any friends at all. I'd bet that your house is nearly empty but some work out equipment, a water bottle in the fridge, a couple of strewn chairs and a mattress on the floor.", I couldn't prevent myself squealing at how interesting it was. "I'm sorry that's a little insane. But that's accurate, right Colonel?" The four of us looked to Eve for an answer, whom blushed like a radish, most likely because my statement was correct.

A bit self-consciously, Eve shrugged and said "shut up", before the doors opened.

A white tile floor on white painted walls on a white ceiling was revealed, it was bright on my eyes. But there was a break from the pale hue when two (also white) doors swung on their hinges into another library.

A tall man in an ascot and suit – Flynn Carsen – with a look that could only be described as constructive chaos. But behind him, stood the most magnificent thing I'd ever seen. Thousands upon thousands of rows of Book cases filled with Billions upon billions of books. It was beautiful, I was in a stunning awe, I'm quite the avid reader and it's like Christmas came early.

I was not the only one in amazement, the man with the vest and ascot requested for all questions to be asked. Right away the others began asking about magic and artifacts and monsters. I studied the librarian, and slowly made my way towards him. "Do you speak to inanimate objects yet?" He looked at me and asked a small why?

"Because you've been doing the things you do for ten years, by this stage you're bound to be absolutely psychotic", I giggled a bit but self-scolded seconds after, "I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing about that".

The Flynn shrugged, "I wouldn't say so –", and Eve slapped his chest and turned to me, "When I got here he was play fighting with his best his friend Excalibur. He's definitely at that point in Psychosis"

I chuckled sharply once when The Librarian attempted to defend himself, "hey he is my best friend, and we were _sword _fighting, not play fighting" Baird replied with a sarcastic 'yeah, yeah, yeah' ant the two of them ventured down an aisle way, beckoning for the four of us to follow.

"Ten years ago, you each received a letter inviting you for an interview at the Metropolitan Library", The Eve stated as she walked with her hands behind her back. Realization dawned on me and slipped passed my lips, "I was in a hospital ten years ago".

Cassandra looked at me, "That's funny, so was I" I smiled sympathetically as it was obvious to me that that little death sentence in her head was responsible for her absents, much as my faulty ticker was mine.

Carsen interrupted with sad words, "Right because of the tumor –", He seemed to notice that that secret that wasn't his to tell and turned to Cassandra and I with an 'oopsies' expression fused in with his body language. Almost reluctantly, Flynn asked her, "How…big is it?" I tensed back, realizing that he was waltzing on thin ice. "You're treading on dangerous territory, there Flynn."

It didn't take a genius to see that a downhearted expression had washed over her like high-tide. Cassandra pinched her fingers together about the size of a large marble, and showed the group. "It's about the size of a grape. Which I really wish they wouldn't have told me because I used to really like grapes."

"So does that mean that you're going to –", Ezekiel was just stating the obvious, but it sounded so harsh and sad. Cassandra's face was sullen when she cut him off, "Someday, yes I will. But not today, I mean, I lived long enough to learn that magic is real, that's something".

Her voice was solemn; full of regret, it was a lot like mine is whenever I get to talking about anything that has to deal with sorrow. Jake turned to me; he was at least 5'9', 7 inches taller than my 5'2' petite figure. "Wait, Carissa you said that you were in the hospital too –", I cut him off, by pointing to Flynn and the Colonel and commenting to listen. Who wants to dig up their skeletons, especially to someone you've just met, or that you're interested in.

We were walking again, and Baird had asked why Stone had been absent, "I had a job. Family business –" Ezekiel interjected his thoughts recklessly. "I threw mine out, it was obviously a mistake. I steal things, been stealing stuff since I was a kid, I'm not going to get invited to a library." His slick Australian accent was crossed by the strawberry sweet voice from the ginger, "it's a _magic _library".

"Magic or not, doesn't fill my pocket."

Baird and Carsen lead us four into a beautiful room. Also filled with books, an story filing cabinet, a long table and delicately decorated doors. Flynn explained that magic was wired through lay-lines, channeled into magical artifacts all around the world, draining what little magic that remained. What he does, is keep bad people from abusing them. Because magic, is power.

"So, Excalibur?" I raised the question that The Librarian had rescued one of the most famous items in history from Camelot. Flynn nodded, "Yes, he was only of the most powerful"

"He?" Cassandra piped up, but the librarian ignored her comment. "One of the ninja's who attacked stone had a snake tattoo on her arm"

Carsen snapped to attention, "Snake? The Serpent Brotherhood is a dangerous clan." Within moments He and Baird were bouncing Ideas off once another, connecting a murder to the Brotherhood and then to a painting, and then to how bringing magic back is bad. Cassandra begged the question: Why was it so horrible? My clever mind began working immediately after her lips spoke the words.

"Because as much as magic is cool, a little goes a long way. Too much magic is overpowering, and wild. Anything wild needs at least a little control, and this dangerous Serpent Brotherhood doesn't seem like their ones for control."

"That is, exactly correct. Magic used well can be a good thing. But wild magic can run a rampage". Ezekiel, whom was standing beside me, smiled his sly little smile, "Nice one, Cari".

"No", there was a harsh chord in my voice. Harsh enough to silence the other four people in the room, though I paid no attention to them.

"No what, Carissa?" Eve, as well as Jake, Flynn, Cassandra, and Ezekiel held suspicious or interested or careful or scared expressions. "No nicknames", I finally broke eye contact with Jones. Somebody whispered a 'why', I didn't notice who. "I don't believe in them. I feel that every person has a name that defines whom they are. If you shorten that or change it or rename it, you slash their identity. I won't have that happening to me. No offense, you can believe whatever you want, but it's my views."

They nodded, and although I pretended not to notice, my peripheral vision watched Ezekiel slip away from me. 'She's a Freak' written all over his face, he settled himself in next to Cassandra. Who, by the way looked like she was trying really hard, and failing not to judge me. I crossed my arms and chose to half listen; I'm not ashamed of myself. Not a bit, but I'm very set in many of my thoughts. I don't like nicknames because I believe it defeats the purpose. People have names for a reason, in my mind, a nickname taints that beauty is all.

It took me moments to notice that Eve had decided our newest destination. It was a bit exciting, despite the last actions. Too Munich we come.


	3. Chapter 3

Munich was a beauty. Culture was everywhere, and it was beautiful. I knew Stone would be in thrilled, especially when we entered the Museum. It was nice, filled with busts made of marble and 50's of old paintings dating back 100's of years.

I trailed comfortably behind Ezekiel as we followed Mister Carsen stopped with a spiteful yet casual interest in the painting before us. The one the team had earlier identified as the crowning of King Arthur. Jones, Stone, Carsen, and Cassandra and I stood arms crossed before the painting. I doubt any of us knew precisely how we were going to work on this. My mind, which was bored after seconds of staring at this blasted piece of canvas, was overjoyed to look elsewhere, settling on Colonel Baird instead.

She was cautiously glancing around the corner wall, expression on high alert. The wall and her body blocked my view, but by more or less subtly leaning backwards, the stairs revealed a Latina woman dressed in all black. Surrounded by four large men dressed the same – the term henchmen comes to mind. A glance back at Baird showed her staring at me with an eyebrow raised. I will admit that probably did look odd, just my torso leaned at a 1200 angle. A rosy blush burned on my cheeks and a feeling that I'd just been caught with my hand in the metaphorical cookie jar.

"Flynn!" She hissed at the eldest man standing a person over from myself. I considered grabbing at his arm for attention when he didn't respond, but the Colonel was off and following the Henchmen within seconds after. A slight urge to follow her arose, but Cassandra's almost anxious words swept it away before it could fester into an idea.

"The Crown of King Arthur; Artist unknown, painted in 1146, and installed as one of the original pieces in the museum in 1546", She paused for a moment before Jake began to whisper something about a Roman Hypothesis to the Librarian next to him.

"The theory is that when the Roman Empire fell, the Roman Legion stayed behind and stet up in Britain", Carsen filled the following three of us in on some basic information.

"Okay, so Camelot was a city, and Arthur was the king. Then it all fits…." Information spilled into my brain cavity and spilled out of my mouth just as fast, "Arthur was a Roman". A small giggle threatened to erupt from my lips when we all spoke in unison, I couldn't tell why it was so funny, but it was. But sad as it was one small fact cut into the little learning session us five had just endured, Stone smirked sadly, "the paintings a fake".

A confused expression rolled over my face, "How could you tell that? It looks pretty real to me."

Jake grunted and walked forward, explaining how 'Carmine' is a red dye that wasn't invented until the 1500's. Which doesn't support the information card that claims it was painted in the 1100's.

"Also, the painting is immovable; you'd have to breakdown the wall to move it", Jones's Aussie accent fully audible in the single sentence he had emitted.

"1011010", Cassandra interrupted, "There's a code engraved into the frame you can't move", as much as I liked that she said it with a small grin, I didn't like that didn't have a detail to assist with. I studied over the whole wall to find a detail the others hadn't found, hardly listening to the argument that they were starting over what fact was more important.

Flynn began to flail his arms around in order to gain their immediate attention, "Enough! It's like listening to the inside of my own head, except louder."

I laughed at that fact, "Funny, me too." The four gave me confused and dumbfounded looks.

"Really? You've got 3 extra voices bouncing around and arguing in your brain?" Carsen was intrigued.

I laughed again, "Oh dear, no. I've got at least five. Not including my mother's voice. No, that only happens when I go once a year to visit. Man that woman gives me the chills", a shiver ran down my spine.

"Right, anyway, we have a fake painting? Why is it a fake? - "

"Because it's meant as a message, not art." A small smile bloomed on my lower face as it was obvious that I'd answered correctly. "And it's in a frame that can't be moved because the location of the frame is important. Maybe? What does the code on the frame stand for?"

Cassandra took some semi-confidence and began to connect the dots, "A coordinate code. Leading you – somewhere, like a reference point"

"Yes, a fixed point in space. Like a painting that can't be moved", Carsen was like a teacher instructing his students.

"The painting is the reference point, and the whole museum is the key. The floorboards and the way that the rooms relate to where the painting sits", Cassandra was proud of herself, and had a right to be. She had a gleaming smile and a beaming air around her.

"Yeah but where does it lead?" Ezekiel was leaning against the wall next to the painting with a smartly curious look on his face.

I had a feeling I knew what was coming when the Librarian grew a devilish smile, "Let's find out."

Flynn lead us to a sun dial with foreign words engraved around the edge, "It's Latin, isn't it?"

Carsen had a fixed look on his down faced head, "The crown of the knelt lies 70 leagues into the great woods, and then there's some coordinates. Which means, the Crown of King Arthur is real." With that he turned to the now returned Colonel Baird, "Now where have you been? Some very interesting stuff has been going on". I thought she was going to slap him when he ran off after that, but she merely took a much needed deep breath and ran after us.

…

My stomach grumbled a bit when Cassandra mentioned the cucumbers and bushuto she packed. Despite the fact that we were in a tight spot at the moment, food sounded great. Well, it does to me at least, Ezekiel not so much, considering his insulting comment.

Jake pushed the Australians arm over, "Were on an adventure. Driving down bad roads in a crappy truck- this sure beats my day job. I just drive down bad roads in a crappy truck." The Helicopter soaring overhead seemed to silence the backwoods boy besides me. Meanwhile Flynn and Baird began to debate about the helicopter and the meaning of the word advantage.

A few moments later I listened intently to their agreement conversation about how they need no friends because they must be focused on their job. I sighed a chuckle, "The two of you could be twins. You're the same person, but Baird went into the military and Flynn, you've gone a quarter bit insane."

"Quarter bit?" was his only reply; The Colonel gave his a questioning glance.

The two began to speak again, over what I couldn't tell. But Flynn yelling, "Henge!" definitely got my attention.

A structure that resembled Stonehenge towered before us, in an otherwise empty field. "This", yelled Carsen "is the next clue to the location of the Crown." As excited as we are were, the adrenalin of adventure coursing through our veins, the Serpent Brotherhood Helicopter circled above head, landing not too far from where we were.

Colonel Baird went straight into combat mode after that, "Alright, I'll go stall them, you take care of that. Remember I'm still your guardian."

Flynn turned quickly and pointed towards Eve, "You're not my guardian, and take Ezekiel with you."

The Colonel snatched up the collar of Jones's jacket and dragged him besides her. Where they were going was going to be interesting, "I'll come too. It might help to have someone who's good with explosives." Baird nodded curtly and we dashed off in the direction of the Helicopter.

It wasn't as far away as I had first predicted. The tree of us slid to our knees in front of the large opening, using the greenery as a protective cover. One man stood guard next to the chopper door, Ezekiel and Baird turned their back to the man, while I kept watch for The Brotherhood.

"Hey thief, no chance you would know how to hotwire a helicopter?" Baird looked rather doubtful at the criminal next to her. But Ezekiel just grinned, "Well, as a matter of fact."

I turned in disbelief, "Bullcrap! A car maybe, but a helicopter?"

"Yeah, and an 'exotic dancer' understands explosives", he countered

"Hey, I had a life before you knew me. A long life, full of secrets and skeletons."

"Is that why you're so interested in other people, to draw attention from yourself maybe?" This caught me off guard, brought a laugh to my lips. "Why are you laughing?"

I smiled, "You would do well at Mentalization."

"Hey!" a woman's voice erupted from behind us, "Are you two done bickering yet?" it was Baird, Ezekiel and I were too busy arguing to notice that the Colonel had disarmed and knocked out the standing guard.

Ezekiel and I exchanged an impressed look before scurrying off to work. Jones Got to work pulling out wires and cutting them open, while I opened up a pack and smiled wide. "Yes! They have C-4", I pulled out the pre-wrapped package and attached the electronics, settling it under the driver's seat.

"Hey, hey, whoa! Why are you putting it there?" Ezekiel began to move away, giving me extreme looks of surprise. With a surprised look of my own, I asked him, "What? I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that your putting massive explosives right in front of my work space", He said, exasperated.

I scoffed and shook my head, "Oh you'll be fine. Don't be a baby, they won't go off." I raised and turned to leave, "As long as my hand doesn't slip on the detonator."

"What?!" I could feel his freaked out expression from behind me, I let out a small snicker, "Nothing." Ezekiel grumbled from behind me, and the Helicopter came to life.

"That wasn't nice", Eve whispered to me with a small smile. I chuckled to her, "No, but it was funny." As expected she laughed in agreement.

It wasn't long before The Latina woman returned with three goons by her sides, and the guard from before was coming to. Without word I attacked the one nearest to me, the detonator hidden in my pocket. I punched him, though it didn't do much damage. He charged at me like a bull, I faked to one side and slapped the side of his head for humiliation. Before he could turn to face me, I slammed his head into the side of the helicopter, knocking him out cold.

I looked around once, Baird was holding her own against the Latina woman, but Ezekiel needed some help. I ran around him and the attacker, picking up the metal piece Ezekiel had dropped. After a moment of waiting I had a clear shot at the slightly larger man. I swung and missed hit head, but swung it back and hit him hard in the ribs. He retaliated, bending back in pain. Seizing the opportunity I swung it like a bat and hit the man clean in the face, laying him out flat.

Afterwards we ran, catching Flynn in the process as I detonated the C-4. We ran right back to the Henge, just in time for Carsen to open the small vault and remove a small silver crown with small blue jewels placed strategically around it.

…

The others chit chatted about our accomplishments near the crown and its red velvet pillow, but I didn't listen much. A slight realization dawns on me that I tend to do that a lot. I'm thinking about all that I've done in such little time, slight pride beaming in my core. Sure my heart was a little sore after all the running but it doesn't matter much to me, I'm just happy it happened, I can worry about my ticker later.

It wasn't long till us 6 migrated back to the man room. I sit at the top of the stairs, legs stretched out on the top step. The other three sat near the bottom, close – knit but comfortable.

"Flynn? How did you become the Librarian?" Cassandra piped up in a small voice.

Carsen looked a bit confused by the question, but answered anyway, "um, the previous librarian died." His answer was a bit shaky, like it was a sensitive topic.

"So if were the last candidates, does that mean one of us becomes the librarians if you die?" Flynn chuckled at her question at first, but an unnerved feeling overcame his relaxed face when he realized she was serious. Then the alarms went off.

I jumped and let out a small shriek I hadn't meant to make. Carsen muttered something about perimeter alerts. "It's an actual magic portal; they can't get in unless it's disabled from the inside. Someone let them in?!"

As a small group we led to the door and witnessed firsthand what Flynn's 'backup' was. Excalibur, I can't believe it. A smile forced itself across my face, and I physically shook with joy. Stone commented about the flying sword in a high pitch that I assume was his excited voice.

Despite what he had instructed us to do, I followed Flynn. Despite being so excited when we arrived, a bad feeling had settled in the pit of my stomach and was gnawing at my insides. In a 3 words, it was twisty and skin-crawling.

Cassandra was there, as was the Latina woman – Lamia, hanging off of her shoulder.

Flynn pointed Excalibur at Lamia, attempting at a deal over Cassandra for the crown. Adrenaline coursed through my mind, it's clouding my judgement, but it doesn't matter. We have to get Cassandra back –

The small glimpse of faded silver in Cassandra's pale hand was all it took. Red began to seep into my vision. "You liar", speaking was one small barrier against blind rage controlling my mind.

"They said they can save me, that only magic can save me", her voice was low, and it was lacking the cheery pitch she had earlier. I couldn't tell if she was ashamed, or if she really just doesn't care.

"Those people are snakes. Lowly, backstabbing, snakes, they don't do things for other people. Their cold blooded and rightfully so." My voice shook with anger, I bestowed trust in her, and she destroyed it.

"No, there not snakes. There the Serpent Brotherhood and serpents lie," Flynn lunged towards Lamia, taking every opportunity to land a hit on her with Excalibur. Cassandra popped back into my head, as well as the crown. I snuck around the small island, reaching for Arthur's crown, but Cassandra recoiled. She pulled away and hugged the crown tight to her chest. "I can't believe you would do this. This is going to mean all of our death", I reached again, disregarding the fact that Cassandra had tears welled up in her eyes.

She sputtered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I huffed and looked her in the eye, "If you're really _so_ sorry Cassandra, why don't you prove it?" I hissed at her, gesturing to the crown. She gasped a bit and held it to her chest again, "I can't, I'm sorry", she turned to run away through the hall, but Lamia took the crown, seizing control of Excalibur.

It wasn't in her hands more than 30 seconds before she pierced his lower torso with it. Flynn collapsed to the floor, I ran by his side and held pressure on the wound; blood seeping through my fingers.

"Kill the Librarian", Lamia's British voice was the last thing I heard before the clicking of heels, and a thunk of two heads being smashed together.

Cassandra's a traitor, and the Librarian is dying here before me.


End file.
